


Home

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Aaron is finally coming back home after studying abroad, but Alex is scared that things have changed between them.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> @randomtickleeewriterstudent requested fluffy Hamburr on tumblr, so I came up with this little fic!

Alex is fiddling with the handmade sign he is holding, which reads “Welcome Home Aaron!”, on which he had painted a lot of hearts. While he was making it, he was very confident in how sweet this gesture is, but now, actually standing on the airport and waiting for Aaron to get off the plane, he feels like it´s a bit ridiculous. He thinks about throwing the sign away, but is sure that that would only make him feel worse and people would see him doing it and think he is weird. He shifts from one foot to the other, cursing his heart for beating too fast.

He hasn´t seen his boyfriend in over half a year, because Aaron has studied in Europe the past semester, and even though they had a video call almost every day, Alex is scared that things will be weird between them. He is pretty sure that everything will just go back to normal, but maybe he has changed in the time spent apart, or maybe they just aren´t right for each other anymore.

Alex is still overthinking everything, when he sees Aaron coming into the entrance hall. He feels his heart skipping a beat and if he´s being completely honest, finally seeing his boyfriend after such a long time, feels a bit surreal. Aaron´s eyes search the crowd and after a moment Alex lifts his arm and waves awkwardly at him. As soon as Aaron notices him, the biggest smile appears on his face and Alex can´t help but smile back. He feels so happy he could cry, all previous concerns wiped from his mind, even though his heart is still beating far too fast in his chest.

He waits until Aaron has rounded the metal barrier, before walking up to him. Alex still feels a bit awkward, but then Aaron lets go of his luggage cart and spreads his arms and Alex can´t help himself and runs the last few metres up to him. He lets go of the sign, not caring that it falls to the floor and jumps into Aaron´s arms. Aaron stumbles a few steps back, almost falling to the ground, but Alex couldn´t care less about it. He finally gets to hold his boyfriend again and he is nearly bursting with how happy he is.

“I missed you so much.”, Aaron mumbles against his hair, before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I missed you too.”, Alex chokes out.

Suddenly, Alex is crying, the tension of the last few months finally falling off of him. He doesn´t even care that they are in the middle of an airport, with people all around them, who are probably all looking at them.

“Alex…”, Aaron says, his voice full of wonder and then he just stops, like he doesn´t know how to continue.

It takes all of Alexander´s willpower to pull his head back from Aaron´s chest, so that he can look up at him. He doesn´t let go of his boyfriend though, staying as close as he can. Aaron is teary eyed too, but he isn´t full on crying like Alex is.

“You are never again allowed to leave; do you hear me? Fuck I missed you so much, you have no idea.”, he says.

Aaron nods, and one of his hands leaves his back, so that he can wipe the tears away from his cheeks.

“Never again.”, he agrees. “I don´t want to spend a single day without you ever again.”

“You won´t.”, Alex promises. “I won´t let you.”

Instead of an answer, Aaron bends down and then he is finally, _finally_ kissing him again. Alex presses himself as close against Aaron as humanly possible, while he returns the kiss. Aaron ends it far too soon for Alexander´s liking, and he is about to protest against it, but Aaron seems to read his mind, because he shakes his head.

“As much as I´d like to continue that, I just got off an eight hour flight and really want to go home.”

Alex casts his eyes down and nods, reluctantly letting go of Aaron, though he doesn´t step back, so that they are still touching.

“Sorry.”, me mumbles, but his boyfriend shakes his head and pulls him against him once more.

“There is also a bed at home, and I haven´t had sex in a long time.”, Aaron whispers in his ear, before pressing a quick kiss to Alexander´s neck.

Alex can´t help but shudder, grinning up at Aaron as he steps back again.

“You are absolutely right. We have to go right now.”

He leans down and picks up the sign he had dropped before, and then grabs Aaron´s hand, pulling him impatiently to the exit, while his boyfriend shakes his head, with a big smile on his face.

“I am so glad that we decided to have the welcome home party tomorrow and not today.”, Alex says, and Aaron nods.

“That would have been a pain in the ass.”, Aaron agrees.

Alex shakes his head.

“It wouldn´t have been. That´s the point. We wouldn´t have been able to fuck.”

Aaron just shakes his head and lets Alex pull him to the car, while the smaller man keeps babbling about a million different things. They put Aaron´s luggage into the car and get in, after Alex has pressed a kiss to Aaron´s cheek.

“It´s really weird sitting on the wrong side.”, Aaron says, once they are both in the car.

Alex stops in his tracks and looks at him like he has lost his mind.

“Aaron, babe, I love you, but if you say again that we are the ones driving wrong, I will have to throw you out.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, but there is a small smile on his face. Alex turns back around and is about to start the car, when Aaron reaches over and grabs his hand.

“It´s really great to be back home.”, he says quietly.

Alex can´t help but grin brightly at his boyfriend.

“Well, it is really great to have you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! You can also request fics on my tumblr @whatdidimissjm and if you like what I do and want to support me, you can buy me a coffee (https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm)!


End file.
